Just out of Reach
by Chloverfields
Summary: Robin enters the library to find Raven in a precarious position and decides to lend a helping hand...this couldn't end badly, right?
1. Chapter 1

Robin walked by the newly converted library to find the door open and heard sounds of frustration coming from within the room. Walking in, he saw Raven by the bookshelf on the far wall trying desperately to reach one of the old titles on the highest shelf. She had not yet acknowledged Robin's presence as she was too busy standing on the bottom shelf on her tiptoes with her hand stretched up over her head with her fingers just barely grazing one of the larger titles.

Chuckling to himself, Robin slowly approached the struggling girl. Turning her head slightly to see who had joined her, Raven gave him an eye roll.

"I see you have time to laugh at me but you are not willing to lend a hand?"

Still laughing at the dark girl in front of him, "Oh no, this is too good of an image to pass up. You know that you could have simply used your powers to get the book, or maybe even flew?"

"Yes, I very easily could...but I am trying to prove a point."

"Oh yeah?" Robin's tone sounded skeptical, "and since when have you ever tried to do something without the help of your powers?"

From the little bit of her face that Robin could see, he realized that she had a slight blush after his last question. He had no idea what he had done to cause such a rise out of the usually stoic girl.

"It was actually something you said," Raven's blush deepened, "You are always talking about how the team, myself included, is extremely dependent on our extraordinary skills and have begun to take the simple things in life for granted. I couldn't stand the thought of you disappointed in me…" She trailed off, embarrassed at the direction the conversation had gone.

Robin was silent. He had been unaware that such an offhanded, slightly joking, comment had had such a profound affect on the empath. Walking nearer to her he brought his body flush up against her back. He reached up over her head, his body still against hers as his hand grabbed the book just out of Raven's reach.

Bringing the book down from the shelf, Robin rested his chin on Raven's shoulder.

"I am sorry that you thought I was disappointed in you." he whispered quietly. "I could never be disappointed in you Rae...you mean the world to me."

Raven grasped at the shelf in front of her, taken aback by Robin's sudden mood change and flushed from the closeness of his body up against hers. From this position in front of him, she could feel all of the hard muscles of his chest and arms. All Raven wanted was to turn around and feel those corded muscles with her hands instead of along her back.

Even from this position Raven felt that there was too much distance between them. Bringing her feet down from the bottom shelf and stepping back onto the ground, she turned around to face him. Her heart jumped to realize that he had not moved away from his position behind her. Meeting his masked expression she took the book from his hand. "Thank you, Boy Blunder."

She blushed again as she set the book on the table at their side. Looking away Raven could feel Robin's heated stare from behind his mask. "Dammit Dick, I wish that I could see what is going on behind that stupid mask of yours!" Her eyes flashes angrily meeting his blank expression again.

At that, Robin finally broke his calm facade and took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his face, tracing the edge of his mask.

"I am not sure you would want to see what is behind this mask…" he trailed off.

Raven slowly curled her fingers around the edge of the mask, pausing as she found purchase under the stubborn material. Seeing no refusal from Robin, she continued to pull the mask free from his face until it fell from her hands and onto the floor.

Looking into his face for the first time she was disappointed to be greeted by his closed eyes. Gently she brought her hands up to his face again and rubbed his closed eyelids with the pads of her thumbs.

"You can trust me, Richard."

At Raven's response all of Robin's hesitation fell away and with her hands still stroking the sides of his face, he opens his steel blue eyes to meet her deep purple ones. Seeing his eyes brought a blush to her face.

"You were wrong about me not wanting to see what is behind the mask." Raven took her hands off of Robin's face and brought them to the hem of her cloak, fidgeting. "Because I can see in your eyes the same thing that I am sure I am hiding in mine."

Raven heard the sound of his gloves sliding off of his hands as Robin tossed them onto the table with the book. A moment later she felt his warm, glove-free hand grasp her chin turning it up towards him.

"If that is true...why haven't you said anything, Rae?" He asked softly, rubbing her face with the hand that still held her chin.

Raven sighed, "It just seemed too unbelievable that Jump City's heart throb would want anything to do with me in that way…"

Raven tried look away, wanting to crawl all the way inside the hood of her cloak. Robin's other hand reached up and stopped her from putting up her hood and held her face in his hands.

"Rae, from the minute we met I have always been captivated by you."

He slowly lowered his face to hers, giving Raven time to refuse but instead she found herself only leaning her face up to meet his. His soft lips touched hers in a very hesitant, chaste kiss. But the moment his lips connected fully with hers, Raven's hands left the safety of her cloak and reached up behind his back. Robin broke from the kiss looking down at her with questioning eyes, but smiled when Raven's only response was to reach up and grasp hard at the back of his neck and bring his lips fiercely back onto hers.

Robin moved his hands from Raven's face to glide them down her arms and gripped firmly on the curve of her hips, bringing her in even closer against his body. The two kissed deeply and passionately as if to make up for all of the missed opportunities the two had in not admitting their feelings for each other earlier.

Raven brought her hands to his chest and slowly undid the clasp around his neck, letting his cape fall to the ground forgotten. Without breaking the kiss, Robin did the same to her cloak, which soon joined the heap of his cape on the floor.

Feeling bold, Raven smiled into the kiss and slowly took in Robin's lower lip with her teeth, causing Robin to release a moan. He ground himself even closer to her body, slamming her up against the bookshelf, dislodging a few of the volumes, but neither seemed to notice. Raven could feel the outline of his erection straining against his suit as he rubbed up against her, which only fueled the lust growing low in her body.

Moaning from the friction caused by their joined hips, she opened her mouth granting Robin permission to sweep his tongue into her mouth. The kisses became more heated as his tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth.

Breaking apart for air, they looked into each other's eyes, the lust and desire swimming in each of their faces. Trying to catch her breath, Raven reached for the hem of Robin's shirt, bringing it up over his chest while sliding her knuckles across the taut muscles of his abs. Robin release her from his embrace long enough to raise his arms above his head, letting Raven remove the clothing from his body.

Robin began to do the same, finding the catch in her suit and started to slide the zipper down. Raven stilled his hand and in shock Robin looked up at her face expecting rejection, but was instead greeted with a smirk. Her hand began to glow dark with her powers as she shut and bolted the door to the library.

"I bet you are especially thankful for my powers right about now, Richard."

Hearing the door lock and Raven using his full name, released a spark of emotion from Robin that he had not expected. He grabbed at the closure of her suit with even more intensity, ripping it down the length of her leotard. She bared herself completely to him as she shimmied out of the neoprene to give Robin a full view of her in only a bra and panties.

Raven brought her hands to his chest with the same amount of impatience and found the edge of his waistband, lowering herself to the ground as she slid them off. She brought her hands to the twitching erection that begged for attention, but she proceeded to ignore it while standing back up rubbing her hands and body up against his.

Robin brought her back roughly into his arms and reached behind her to release the clasp on her bra, freeing her completely from the waist up. He moved one hand to the front of her chest and slowly began to massage one her breasts in his hand, making her nipple perk up in anticipation.

He slide both of his hands down, taking his sweet time as he felt her shivering from his touch and removed her of the last article of clothing standing between him and her full beauty.

Throwing the panties behind him, he took his boxers off freeing his erection from its confines and rubbed himself up against her.

"Rae" Robin said huskily. "I don't know if I can hold out much longer."

Raven's lust filled eyes met his, "Then don't" she gasped out. The friction between their naked bodies making her moan.

"Rae!" He shouted out as he pressed her ass against the bookshelf, lifting one of her legs up over his forearm and slammed into her.

Raven screamed out as Robin entered her, feeling the intrusion completely. A tear leaked out as he sheathed her. Grabbing his shoulders and bringing him closely to her trembling body, she stilled his movements and brought his mouth down for a bruising kiss.

Robin clenched tightly trying to allow Raven time to get use to his length and when Raven moaned and began to arch her back against the bookshelf, he lost all control. Sliding out, he quickly slammed back into her tight warmth. Robin knew that there would never be another quite like Raven and he planned to show her just how much she meant to him with every thrust.

As sweat began to collect between their bodies and their moans became more frequent, Raven could feel herself reaching an orgasm and she wanted Robin to go over that peak with her. Using the leverage of the bookshelf, Raven lifted her other leg off of the ground and brought it tight around his waist. She met each of his thrusts with growing brutality. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hair to shove his mouth onto hers as she screamed out in ecstasy. Her walls clenching around him was all it took for Robin to reach his peak, releasing into her with a husky moan.

As they both shuddered from the aftershocks, Raven looked up sleepily to meet his equally sated eyes.

"Maybe I should try to do things without powers more often…"

-X-

Stay golden, my readers.

\- Chlover

 _[Edit 3.6.17]_


	2. Chapter 2

Raven sat on top of the washer, her feet dangling over the side as she bounced them against the basin of the machine. With only the hum of the dryer running through its cycle, Raven sat with one of Robin's many brightly colored capes. How a material that is supposed to be resistant to bullets but not natural wear and tear is beyond her understanding. Due to her intense concentration while meditating, it was only logical for her to take up the darning of the team's uniforms. It was another opportunity for her to channel her energy into one pointed task, without the use of mediation or her powers.

This time that she spent sitting in the laundry room working on the bright purple of Star's skirts or sowing Garfield's gloves when they would start to unravel at the seams was a cherished quiet time to herself.

Sitting in the laundry room, Raven thought back to her encounter with Robin in the library with Robin a few days earlier. It had been something that caught her completely by surprise. She has long ago accepted to living with a one-sided attraction towards their leader. Robin's admission of admiration and attraction towards herself and not Starfire had quite frankly blind-sided her. Tugging the needle back through the polymerized titanium of the cape, Raven made a knot to close up the stitch. After cutting the needle loose from the cape, she sat with Robin's cape in her hands.

After their encounter in the library, things around the tower had not changed. Robin had not sought her out for company more than the others Titans and he did not treat her any differently than before the library incident. She should be happy that things had not become awkward around the rest of the team..especially since she knew that Starfire doted on their leader. Yet somehow she still found herself wanting her and Robin to be something more than just teammates, or at least have the opportunity for a repeat of the other day.

Sighing, Raven decided to shelve her boy blunder troubles to dwell on later after meditating. Putting Robin's cape aside she reached for one of her own to hem. As she began to mend her own uniform she heard the sound of the air lock release.

Pausing with the needle embedded in the cloak Raven looked up from her work to see Robin standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Of all the places I expected to find you, this was not top of the list."

Raven responded with a snort and returned to the needlework in her lap.

"Were you trying to find me Robin?" Raven's question was met with silence. She had learned from years spent by Robin's side that he was not often one for small talk. They were alike in this regard.

"Actually, I was." Robin's response came not from the doorway but instead directly in front of machine she was sitting on.

"Damn!" His entrance into the room startled Raven and she pricked her finger with her needle. Removing the needle from her cloak she stuck the sore digit into her finger to soothe the pain and looked up.

Raising her eyebrow she looked at Robin while still nursing her injury. It didn't appear that he was interested in elaborating as he was too focused on the finger Raven still had in her mouth.

"Robin?" He didn't respond, still staring blanking at Raven's mouth. "Robin?" she said a bit louder, removing her index finger from her mouth. "Why were you looking for me?"

Robin shook his head and cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you about the other day."

"Oh I am so sorry! I tried to tell Beast Boy that he needed to be more observant when babysitting Silkie. I am so sorry that he ate your punching bag. Beast Boy knows that he is responsible for responsible for replacing it." Raven trailed off, "He was supposed to talk to you about it."

"No that wasn't what I.." Robin's mouth dropped open. "That was what happened to my punching bag?" He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Oops. Guess that means Beast Boy is stuck on bathroom duty for the next century now" Raven replied sarcastically. Raven could see Robin's discomfort as he shifted on the balls of his feet. Clearly that wasn't what he wanted to discuss. When did he get closer?

Robin now stood directly in front of Raven's dangling feet on the washer. He was so close to her now she swore she could feel the body heat radiating off of his stomach.

Robin made an embarrassed smirk and lifted his right arm to scratch the back of his neck. "Rae..that wasn't what I meant by the other day. I was thinking about what happened in the library."

Raven was suddenly reminded that her cloak was in her lap when she felt her cheeks heat up from his words and was not able to retreat into the safety of her hood. "Oh."

Looking down at her cloak in her lap she was frustrated at her blush and wished that she could phase through the floor to her room to get out of his conversation. However, assuming that Robin would be able to let this conversation go would be like assuming that Starfire doesn't like mustard.

While Raven had so hoped to have this conversation with Robin and find out just what was happening between them, now that he was quite literally in front of her...she wasn't too keen on that idea anymore.

"Raven," Robin brushed his body up against Raven's legs and leaned up against the washer, forcing Raven to open her legs to accommodate for his waist and place her cloak and needle on the dryer. "I meant what I said the other day when I was captivated by you. Don't think that you have gotten away from me that easily."

Finally shaking off the embarrassment Raven looked up at Robin's face and was startled to be greeted by his cool, blue eyes. Since Raven was seated on the washer she found herself meeting his gaze at eye level and while she was transfixed by his face sans mask Robin leaned forward until his forehead came to rest on hers.

His nose brushed gently against hers as he continued to look into her eyes. Raven's breath caught in her throat from the sudden intimacy.

"What do you want from me? Wh-what are we?" Raven said quietly.

"I thought it was obvious, Rae. I want everything from you." Robin paused to gently graze his lips against her. "What do you want." He moved his lips to glide along her jaw up to her temple, never breaking contact with her skin.

Raven could feel her heart racing in her chest as Robin continue his delicate path across her face, always ignoring making direct contact with her lips. Growling, Raven grabbed the nape of his neck with both of her hands and pulled his lips back from its assault on her face.

"I want you. I want you not just in the library or in the laundry room. I want you every day, Richard. I want you to be mine."

"Rae...always." and with that statement he finally brought his lips to hers. Raven felt herself sigh into his lips as she brought her legs up around his waist, sliding herself to the edge of the machine bringing herself as flush to the boy wonder as she could.

Robin buried his hands into her violet locks, angling her face to deepen the kiss as he felt her core brush up against his waist. He continued to abuse her lips as her hands grew more frantic. As they finally broke away from the kiss, their foreheads close together as they tried to catch their breath.

Raven quickly detached her hands from his neck and grasped at the edge of his shirt pulling to get it over his toned chest. Robin made a grumble of disapproval as he had to remove his hands from his dark goddess to remove the cursed article of clothing but immediate brought her back into his embrace as he began to trail kisses down her face and her neck. He began to leave a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck as he loosened the closure on her uniform to reveal more of her creamy skin so he could continue to leave deep kisses in the crease of her neck and across her collarbone.

Raven used the leverage of her feet around his waist to slide down the bottom of his suit, bring his boxers down with it. While Robin was continuing to pepper kisses across her collarbone and her neck, Raven wet the palm of her hand and reached down for him.

Robin moaned into her neck at the new onslaught of feelings and begin to thrust into her hand. He brought one of his hands down to the front of her suit and slide it to the slide giving him access as he began to reciprocate.

"I'm sorry Rae, but I have missed you too much...and your suit is in the way" he huffed in annoyance as he stared at the evil fabric almost as wish hoping to set it ablaze with his glare.

With their hands still between their bodies Robin began to thrust forward in time with his flicks across Raven's nub as the two's movements became more lust driven. Raven took her hand and eased Robin into her as his hands came up around her neck thrusting his mouth on her in a bruising kiss.

Jerking forward Robin moaned as he felt himself sheathed in Raven's warmth once again, oh how he has missed this feeling. Slade eat your heart out because Raven was his new obsession.

Their moans became more and more sporadic as thump of the washer against the wall increased in rhythm. Grazing his teeth along her neck Robin knew he was getting close and he wanted Raven to join him. He could feel her clenching down on him as he pistoned in and out and he reaching between them again to ensure that his woman would unravel along with him. As he felt himself release he bit down on her neck and thrust as deep as their position would allow.

He wasn't sure he had ever heard Raven's voice at that decibel before as she scream his name.

Raven smiled up at him lazily as she came down from her bliss and wrapped her arms around him. "Richard" she sleepily whispered into his neck. Robin gently removed himself from her warmth and used his tossed shirt to gently clean her as he adjusted her uniform and pull up his pants.

Looking down at her resting against his chest he smiled to himself at her closed eyes and brushed his lips across the lids.

Raven smiled at the feeling of his lips on her face.

"You may be Jump City's heart throb...but you are my heart throb now."

"Always."

-X-

Stay golden, my readers.

\- Chlover


End file.
